cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
A copy of the Traditionalist Peace Accord
Overview From the Story Arc "Dreams of Peace and Acts of War" given by Serpent Drummer. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 40-50. Souvenir's Text A copy of the Traditionalist Peace Accord The signing of a peace treaty between the Rikti Traditionalist Faction and the peoples of Earth is regarded by many as one of the most important moments in the history of the Earth. To you, this copy of that document means even more, as it reminds you of your direct involvement in that historic moment, and adventure you recall as: Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Serpent Drummer had an important mission for you, all right. He needed you to help with security... at the first peace talks between the Vanguard and the Rikti Traditionalists! It's a good thing you were there, because the talks hadn't even begun when a group of guests were revealed to be Nemesis Impostor Automatons! As the last of the mechanical killers was destroyed, the Nemesis Army had still captured several negotiators and diplomats. Your next mission sent you deep beneath the ground to liberate the captives of the Nemesis Army. Though you weren't able to learn any new aspects of Nemesis's plans, you were able to bring the captives to safety, and allow the negotiations to continue. With the peace treaty about to be signed, the Rikti Restructurists mounted a massive attack on the Vanguard base itself, determined to stop the process of peace. With your help, the attack was held off, and the war came to an end for one faction of the Rikti with the signing of the Traditionalist Peace Accord. It was a historic day, but one marred by rumors of a new threat on the horizon. A new threat known as 'Hro'Dtohz'. The Traditionalists now revealed some crucial information: the Rikti Restructurists on Earth had recently re-established a tenuous gateway back to their Homeworld. With this in place, they had been steadily getting new supplies and equipment. What's more, the architect of the Rikti War Machine and supreme Lord of the Rikti Lineage of War, Hro'Dtohz, may have also returned to Earth. To counteract this threat, the Traditionalists planned to use Portal Corporation's powerful equipment to hijack the Restructurists' gateway, and reach their Homeworld to spread word of the peace treaty. It was not to be, as brutal attacks on Portal Corp shut the project down. You barely had time to recover from your last mission before reports of coordinated Rikti attacks began all over. You did your part to stop the Rikti assault by fighting off attacks in the Rogue Isles against the Power Transfer System, and in Paragon City against the Overbrook Dam. Captured documents translated by Benjamin Decker offered what looked like a ray of hope when they revealed Hro'Dtohz's plans to inspect his troops before the next major attack. You confronted the Lord of the Lineage of War himself, but he was prepared for you, and the battle was joined. Though you handed him a defeat, his teleportation technology allowed him to escape to fight another day. Though Hro'Dtohz is still leading the Rikti Military, his offensive has been blunted and his honor shamed by defeat at your hands. You have no doubt that the Lineage of War and its leader will be back, but for the moment there is a short period of calm. The war is over for some of the Rikti, and perhaps, someday soon our embattled world will see peace. For you, however, word that Vanguard's master tactician, Gaussian, would like to talk to you makes you wonder what strange adventure you'll be going on next. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs